Irritation, Headaches, and a Wandering Muse
by CecilPalmer
Summary: The thought brought a thin smile to his lips. This, of course, aroused suspicion from the million people around him. Will update (very) slowly.
1. Interrogation

Neah's thought process is probably a lot less scattered than this. orz  
BUT HEY, I'M HAPPY WITH IT~

-Man doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hoshino Katsura. If it did belong to me, Chaoji would be dead, Neah and Tim would get more screen time, the Noah would win, Lenalee would be treated like the Mary Sue she is, and the series would be soooo wrong. ;D

Italics are Neah's direct thoughts.

* * *

He didn't understand.

He didn't understand at all.

This was uncommon; he usually could grasp something quite easily. But this... ?

No.

This was frustrating him.

The 14th Noah, young traitor Neah, was absolutely perplexed with his current situation.

It didn't hurt.

His entire family said that coming into contact with the innocence was terrible. They said it burned, it stung, it was complete agony.

But him?

Coming into contact with the 'dreaded' material couldn't have been more than mildly uncomfortable. Not that he wanted to be around it for a long period of time. The mild irritation would slowly escalate to a dull, throbbing headache that often wouldn't go away for hours.

And that was exactly what was happening now.

Neah leaned back in the chair he was strapped to, dark lashes closing over canary yellow eyes. His coal black hair fell over the seven stigmata on his forehead. He no longer had the patience to listen to this man's rambling lecture.

Damn, what he would've given for Cross to be there. As irritatingly philosophical and drunk the younger man could be, it would be a great comfort.

The thought brought a thin smile to his lips.

This, of course, aroused suspicion from the million people around him.

...

All right, that was an exaggeration. There couldn't be more than fifty men around him. But even that seemed like too great a number for just a single captive Noah.

Or was it... ?

Twenty-five simply because he was a Noah... Ten because he was living in his nephew's mind... And fifteen because they were just paranoid about him getting away? No, that just didn't add up.

Sure, he was a Noah. He was guilty of staking it out in Allen Walker's mind. And yes, anyone could see that these people were paranoid.

But fifty or more people?

No, that was just ridicu-

...

Oh, the interrogator asked him a question.

Something like why he was smiling.

Neah rolled his head to one side, one yellow eye opening a bit to look at the man across from him. His smile had already twitched into the small frown he had been wearing earlier.

He sighed and slumped uncharacteristically down in the chair prison, eye shutting again. It wasn't really the questions that were getting to him, it was the general on either side of him. It was a little much; a blaring light shining at his eyes, an idiot questioning and lecturing him, people watching his every move, innocence that had been too close for too long...

For the first time in a long time, he was actually getting violent thoughts.

Though, that could've just been the persistent headache that was now making it's way past his lidded eyes.

_Just focus on something else! Anything!_

Ah, if only that was an easy thing to-

The headache escalated suddenly, making the young man hiss quietly in pain. He opened his eyes just a bit, hands gripping the armrests of the chair as he realized that the two generals had gotten too close for comfort. The Noah slouched in his seat further, giving a small aggravated growl.

_Back off for God's sake!_

He had to bite back the string of curses that gnawed at his mind and begged to be let out.

_No..._

_Not yet._

_I won't give in to these people._

Neah let out a long, aggravated sigh, his eyes shutting tightly against the harsh light ahead of him. His head throbbed painfully, the steady pulse now creeping down to the edge of his skull.

_God, it hurts..._

_Maybe I should ju-_

_NO._

_GODDAMMIT, I'M NOT GIVING IN TO THEM._

Neah gripped the armrests painfully tight, his raven hair clinging to his forehead with the sweat now beading on his face. His breath was starting to hitch slightly with the dull, gripping pain.

He could almost feel smugness radiating from the man in front of him.

The mocking, useless words of how the poor Noah was in so much pain rang vaguely in his ears. He went on with his taunting for a good few minutes before Neah cut him off with a deep, dark glare.

"Shut up. Just shut up."

The Noah was startled by his own viciously snarling voice but didn't fight the sudden anger that clutched his being. His yellow eyes darkened to a molten amber color.

"You have no idea how much agony I could put you through. No idea how much suffering I could force you to endure so just be quiet."

Every man in the room looked at one another, a silent understanding going between them all. Then, they abruptly up and left him there.

Neah's head tipped to one side, eyes shutting again.

He supposed that they thought that being in complete solitude would constitute as torture to him.

The Noah let a long smile run over his lips when they were gone.

"Hah... This is exactly what I wanted in the first place..."

* * *

I had my pillow pet, Chuck Norris, on my lap half the time I was sitting here.  
And I was watching Misery.  
GREAT COMBINATION~  
-is scared of Annie Wilkes-

But yeah.  
Like it? Hate it? 8DD  
Review pleeeease~?


	2. Childish Thoughts

Continuing.  
Why?  
Because I can. . u.

-Man doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura. If it did belong to me, the series wouldn't be quite as angsty. And Chaoji would die when he was supposed to. :D

Again, the italics are Neah's thoughts~

* * *

_Wow..._

_My head really hurts..._

The young Noah sighed and stretched in the uncomfortable chair. Now that the damned light was turned off and gone, he could see where he was exactly. The room was vast and dark; it looked sort of like a medieval torture room without the torture. And the coal black hair falling into his face wasn't helping him see his surroundings at all.

He huffed irritably, slumping in the seat he was strapped to. His canary yellow eyes scanned the half-visible room, bottom lip sticking out in a small pout. Glancing at both of his bound wrists, Neah struggled in the too-tight hold, hissing quietly in pain when the ropes cut into his skin.

His head tilted back, eyes shutting to the bleak, empty room.

_Why did they even use ropes... ?_

_Why not chains... ?_

_Or... handcuffs even?_

One of his feet tapped on the stone floor, sending a soft, echoing click throughout the room. Neah squirmed in the ropes once more, giving a tiny squeak when the chair tipped back, his eyes opening wide to the darkness.

Luckily, the chair didn't tip far enough to fall, leaving the Noah sitting there, blinking in a startled sort of way. He glanced back, pressing his feet to the floor and tipping the chair just a little, testing himself.

_No falling..._

A smile graced his lips, pressing his feet to the floor a bit too hard, the chair leaning back dangerously. He yelped softly, trying hard to catch the chair, but just helping it to fall.

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..._

A dazed Neah blinked up at the ceiling, his headache now much, much worse from the contact with the stone floor. He gave a soft groan, eyes shutting tightly.

_Why did I do that?_

Well, his struggling had gotten him somewhere. The ropes were now much looser and the young man could just tug his hands from the bonds. He squirmed and wriggled until he was out of the hold and lied, eagle-spread, on the floor, panting softly.

Neah raised his hands, rubbing his palms slowly into his pounding temples. A low sigh escaped his lips, loving the gently pleasing feel, his migraine beginning to diminish.

After a while, he sat up, eyes half-lidded to the dull chamber around him. The Noah's eyes were slightly hazed and his vision blurry from the intense migraine that was currently burrowing its way into his brain.

_Well then..._

_..._

_Falling did not help._

He let out a small snort at the thought, adding that rubbing his temples hadn't done much either. It was quick, ineffective relief that didn't last longer than a minute or two. Shaking his head, he stood slowly, blinking at the darkness. Neah walked forward for a few moments, soon reaching a sturdy wall of... marble, he guessed.

_Well..._

_That leaves the question of how I get out of here..._

He placed his forehead against the cool wall, smiling at the chill of the stone.

_That's better..._

The Noah sighed softly, looking around once again. His smile widened at the dim sight of a wooden door.

_Score~_

_

* * *

_I made him adorable and childish in this chapter. :D -brick'd-  
THERE NEEDED TO BE SOME COMIC RELIEF.  
Uhh...  
So...  
Yeah...

Continue? Delete? What?  
Review pleaaaaase~


	3. Tickling Gas

You people are awesoooooome~ ; u;  
-omnomnoms reviewer's heads-  
And I would totally reply to all of you, but I'm too lazy. XD;;

-Man and all characters do not belong to me. They are owned by Hoshino Katsura. I only own that creepy, dark roo- Oh... I don't own that either? Darn.

Enjoy~

And Neah's thoughts are still in italics.

* * *

The Noah sauntered towards the wooden door, shoving his hands deep in his pockets and shivering.

_Damn, it's cold in here._

He shook his head from side to side, the black locks tumbling and ruffling as he did so. Neah reached out and took the brass knob in one gloved hand, turning it easily.

This confused him greatly.

_They didn't... lock it... ?_

_Really?_

_Those..._

_Those idiots..._

He simply shook his head, letting out an amused snort and a small chuckle, lips turning up in a smirk. Neah opened the door slowly, sticking his head out and blinking dazedly at the blindingly bright light outside. It took several seconds for him to see through the piercing light but severely wishing that he was still blinking through temporary blindness.

The fifty or so men were surrounding him. But it seemed they had multiplied.

There couldn't have been less than two hundred armed men.

_Ohhhhhh..._

_That's why..._

Neah shrank back a bit, yellow eyes slimming at the sight of the people circling him. His smirk had melted into a slightly sheepish, weary smile, hand still gripping the door knob.

"Well then..."

The Noah's fingers twitched as he spoke the soft words, his mind forcing his body to start creeping back into the room. A small shudder ran up his spine, taking a single step back.

Just then, a shout of either triumph or rage sounded from down the hall, all heads turning in that direction. The cry went up again and a small... thing landed amongst the people surrounding him.

_Was that a pink rabbit... ?_

_Or am I just going crazy?_

Most, if not all, of the men around the area tried to run off, each in a different direction. This did not work out so well. All of them, every last one, toppled over his comrades.

And then, the realization of why they were trying to run hit him. There was now a deep purplish smoke pouring out from where the thing had landed.

_That can't be good..._

Seizing his chance, Neah sprang out into the hallway and scurried away, the smoke hot on his trail. Of course he couldn't escape all of it, but most of it was evaded when he ducked behind a wall. The small bit of the dark substance that brushed the fabric of his pants and over coat seeped quite quickly through to his skin.

And then, all he realized was that it tickled like hell.

The Noah couldn't stifle a giggle, squirming a little. That didn't do anything but make him start laughing long and hard. Soon, he was leaned completely on the wall (in danger of falling again), arms wrapped around his stomach as he was wracked with purple smoke-induced, howling laughter. Neah hardly registered the fact that the same laughter was echoing from down the hall, where the smoke bomb had been set off.

When the smoke began to clear, he finally became aware that he was lying against the wall with his arms clutching his (now hurting) stomach. The Noah blinked in confusion, not seeming to comprehend what had happened between his running and now.

_That was weird._

Neah shook his head a bit, standing and looking around, unable to see completely through the now-fading mist. Remembering his original goal, he turned and walked swiftly down the narrow hall he had so recently been rolling on the floor in hysterics in.

After a while, he came to a dead halt.

_Alright._

_I remember Cross telling me about the general layout of the place..._

_And I remember big brother telling me about it too..._

_But..._

_I think I'm already lost._

The young man gave a desolate sigh, hanging his head.

_This place is huge!_

_How does anyone find their way around?_

He gave another sigh, this time more of a huff, and looked around at the four different directions he could go in. Shoving his hands deep in his pockets, Neah shook his head for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

_First a migraine then this._

The Noah gave it one last thought and walked forward into one of the billions and billions of hallways in the building, hoping despairingly for luck.

* * *

ffffffffff  
c wat i did ther?  
Pitifull_Smile requested that the Komui bunny be in there. XD  
Props to heeeerrrrrrr~ (Ineedmoreideasnowplzplzplz)

WELL  
ANYWAY  
I think this is around 900 words, which was all my muse could handle this time. XD

Expect these slower - school started up again today. D: -ohnoes-

In other news... anyone read any fantabulous books lately~? :D


	4. Exploration

You guys are awesome. :'3  
FanFiction has kept me aliiiiive for the past few days. XD  
-snuggles her lovely reviewers-

But anyway, since you guys are so epic, Imma start this anyway.  
-Man doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hoshino Katsura. If it did belong to me... I wouldn't be complaining about school. :D

* * *

Neah's footsteps echoed quietly down the hall, his eyes darting around warily at times. He had the lingering worry that he was going to walk out of the long, dark hallway into another pack of armed men. But no such luck occurred. The hall emptied out into a circular room with a hollow center.

This perked the Noah's curiosity, his feet taking him to the edge, hands grappling to the thin railing. He leaned over the bar, blinking at the sheer darkness in amazement.

_If I fell down there..._

He shuddered, hands gripping the rail so tightly that his knuckles turned bone white. Neah's stomach turned at the grim thought, forcing himself to step back, away from the new object of his fears.

Shaking his head forcefully from side to side, the Noah took a shuddery breath and forced himself to calm.

_Don't think about that..._

He trembled again, resting his back against the wall.

_Alright, just..._

_Calm down._

_I'm fine._

Neah let out a long sigh, creeping into a hallway he hadn't already been in. Getting a ways down the dark corridor, he paused, blinking down at the floor in both confusion and frustration.

_Well, great._

_I'm either going to get lost and starve to death..._

_Get caught by guards..._

_Or fall and break my neck._

The Noah let out a snort of disgust, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets and walking on. It hadn't occurred to him that he had no idea where he was headed. His feet just took him from hallway to hallway, passing dusty oak doors on either side.

But eventually, he stopped.

Neah looked up, tipping his head to one side lightly at the sight of a well-worn wooden door in front of him.

_Is this... ?_

He hesitantly reached out and grasped the doorknob, turning it and peeking into the dimly-lit room.

_It..._

_It is._

Stepping in silently, the Noah made sure to shut the door behind himself, turning on a light to fully see the small room around him.

Laid out on the carefully-made bed was a pair of black pants, a long-sleeve white shirt and a dust-colored vest. Neah strode over, avoiding the knee-length boots lying carelessly on the floor. He reached out, drawing his thin fingers over the soft fabric of the clothing.

The younger consciousness at the back of his mind suddenly jumped and squirmed, giving the older Noah a slightly fluttery feeling in his chest. He jerked his hand back slightly at the sensation before giving a soft laugh, realizing that the boy was simply excited.

"So this is your room, hm?"

Neah's voice was soft, much softer than usual.

The flutter came again, this time much stronger.

The Noah smiled lightly, picking up a red ribbon from the bed and letting it slide over his gloved fingers. The flutter ran to the center of his chest, turning into a deep, contented hum. Neah held the ribbon in one hand, starting to wander about the small room. His eyes took in everything, his long fingers running over every surface.

There was a sense of security here - for both the Noah and the lively flutter of his nephew.

Then, his fingers slid over a sheet of paper and he paused. Slowly, carefully he picked up the yellowing sheet, turning it to the front to see what was there. The flutter started again, this time much more enthusiastic.

"What? What is i-"

The sight of the paper brought a hitch to Neah's breath.

_B..._

_Big brother... ?_

His fingers tightened on the old photograph of Allen and Mana, both smiling, both happy.

The Noah turned his head and wiped his appearing tears away, one falling on the ribbon still held tightly in his hand. The ruby color of the cloth darkened to a burgundy as the tear sunk in.

Neah looked once again at the photograph, unable to hold back a small, bittersweet smile.

* * *

WELL THEN~  
This was mostly written in one day. XD  
Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers - you kept me from being bored to death all week. ^^

And sorry for the shortish chapter - this was all my muse could come up with. X3

Well then~  
Any ideas for what next? :3


	5. Flutter

Here's the next chapter. ;3

-Man doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura. If it did belong to me... uhh... -thinks- There would be prank calls to debt collectors all the time~ ;D (srsly. they won't stop calling me. I'M 14 YEARS OLD.)

* * *

Neah turned the picture over in his hand a few times, letting out a small sigh. A bittersweet, nostalgic smile graced his lips as he slipped the photograph into a pocket. The flutter rose up unhappily, drawing a laugh from the Noah.

"I'll return it, I promise."

He looked down, scuffing the toes of his boots against the concrete floor lightly.

"I just... haven't seen him in a long time."

Neah just shook his head and laughed softly as the flutter paused in its offended fit before curling back up. He could almost feel the embarrassment rolling off of it. This just caused him to laugh again and continue his search of the small room.

The Noah's slim fingers slid over every surface, sometimes leaving small trails in the dust of cabinets and shelves. He hadn't even realized that he was still holding the silk ribbon in one hand, the lovely ruby red cloth contrasting beautifully with the snow white of his glove.

Neah's amber eyes half-closed as the strange familiarity of the room brought a smile to his lips.

The contented flutter of his nephew suddenly scrambled back in panic, clutching at the space behind his heart. The movement startled him into withdrawing his hand and stepping back from the small stack of books that he'd been looking over. Neah placed one hand over his chest, as if to calm the now-frantic flutter.

"Hey, now. Everything's alright, Allen."

His voice was uncharacteristically soft, eyes concerned and puzzled. He rubbed the space over his heart gently, the panicky flutter pressing against the area. It shook and trembled a few more times before settling against the slow, steady beat of the Noah's heart.

Neah gave a small smile, walking over to the neatly-made bed and sitting, the mattress dipping with his light weight. His gloved hand continued to rub at his chest, keeping the now-contented flutter calm.

"See? Everything's alright. There's no reason to panic."

But of course, as cliche as Neah realized it was when he thought about it later, the sound of heavy footsteps clicked down the hall behind the shut door, stopping at the room he was refuging in. The Noah froze, amber eyes slimming cautiously as he glanced at the oak door. He could just barely see the shadow of the person's feet beneath the door frame.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, guys. Muse died for a while.


	6. Surprise!

I'm so sorry, guys. orz  
I haven't updated in 6 months.  
And I can't promise any updates on this story from here on out; I just don't know what to do. :\

ANY good suggestions will be considered at this point. D:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own -Man.

* * *

Neah held his breath, eying the shadow under the door. He stayed completely still, amber eyes wide with startled insecurity.

Suddenly, the small room didn't seem so safe

The flutter went absolutely mad after a few moments of tense silence. It ran circles around his heart, forcing the Noah to let out a slow, shaky breath. A small, accidental whine sounded at the back of his throat at the breath, a single ash-colored hand clapping over his mouth. Evidently, the shadow behind the door heard him, the brass knob rattling loudly as whoever it was tried to open the door.

_Did I lock it?_

Neah shook the irrelevant thought off; he had already been found and he needed to hide.

Standing, he started to back away towards the cramped closet in one corner of the room, pressing his back tightly to the wall and closing the door. Only a bit of light filtered in through the cracks in the door, yet he didn't let any of the dusky beams fall on him, trying to make himself as hidden as he possibly could.

Though... whoever was out there would definitely check the closet if they came in...

Neah shuddered when the door banged open, the gunshot-like noise reverberating through the small room. He pressed his balled fist to his chest, silencing his flutter of a nephew for the moment.

_I need to concentrate for this..._

Neah let his breath out slowly, his amber eyes shutting slowly. His skin and clothes darkened as he exhaled.

_I haven't done this in so long..._

Neah was already a full shadow when the door to the closet was thrown open. There in the doorway stood a man who Neah had seen several times in Allen's memories. The Noah tilted his head a bit, his currently coal-black eyes curious.

_His name... Lavi, I think it is..._

He crept forward a bit, his curiosity getting the better of him. Of course the older male didn't realize the apparent danger of... well, sheer stupidity. This was certainly not a good idea: hide, make yourself a shadow, then get close enough to your 'enemy' to get killed.

What Neah didn't realize was that Lavi was looking right at him.

_Oh... oh dear... He knows I'm here..._

The two thought it at the same time, both completely silent and still for about two seconds. Then, there was just a lot of screaming. Most, if not all, of it was from Lavi.

By the end of the redhead's screeching session, they were both on the floor, about ten feet from one another. Neah was pressed up against the closet wall, no longer a shade. Lavi was just looking at the older male, a half-confused, half-freaked out look on his face. Neither said anything, an awkward, nervous silence settling over the room.

The young Noah's eyes were wide and almost frightened, his body pressing back further against the closet wall. Now he was screwed. He had known that the instant that he was found out, he'd be outnumbered and dragged back to the 'dungeon' where he'd be interrogated and tortured and not fed.

Worst. Combination. Ever.

* * *

I'm probably the worst person in the world. orz orz orz  
THIS CHAPPIE IS ONLY 550 OR SO WORDS. -sobs  
Again, any suggestions will help if you want me to continue this. :3


	7. Questions and Mini Rants?

OH LOOK ALREADY ANOTHER UPDATE.  
Maybe my muse is starting to work with me again. (Although, this chapter leaves us... nowhere.)

I don't own -Man. If I did, it would probably never be finished. |D;;

* * *

The staring contest continued for several minutes, each side becoming more cautious as it went on.

Until Neah sneezed.

The young Noah shook his head, blushing in something like embarrassment. When he looked up, Lavi had the most adoring look on his face. He sprang towards Neah, hugging the poor, confused Noah and snuggling him tight.

"That was the most adorable face I have ever seen~! You look just like the beansprout!"

At that, and while Neah was choking in Lavi's death grip, the Allen-flutter rose up rebelliously. The older male could almost hear his nephew, yelling about how his name is Allen, not beansprout.

"Please let me go... Please?" Neah's voice was soft and squeaky, the young Noah blushing and squirming; he had never liked people touching him.

Lavi drew back a bit, blinking at the flustered Neah before cuddling him again.

"But! You! Are! Adorable~!"

The older male mewled in distress, struggling in the hold he was in. It didn't take all that long to wriggle away from Lavi, the Noah looking him up and down cautiously. The younger of the two tilted his head a bit, suddenly looking curious and innocent.

"You don't look like much of a threat... I don't see why you've been labeled as an enemy..."

Neah flinched, looking up at Lavi's single emerald eye. Yellow met green in a silent stare, the two males judging whether or not the other was dangerous or not. Finally, Neah spoke up with a single, quiet question.

"You... look kind of... familiar. Would, by any chance, you be related to Cr-"

"Now how would anyone know if they were related to Cross?"

The older blinked, not speaking for a moment or two.

"Admittedly, that is a good point."

Lavi just nodded a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. His red hair flopped about his face, eye shutting lightly.

"So I have a question. Why are you not trying to kill-"

"Look, just because I'm a Noah does not mean I need to be violent."

Neah was glaring at Lavi now, his amber eyes slimmed in what seemed to be distrust. He was starting to wonder if going back to his shade form would be a good idea.

_Maybe I could get out that way... ?_

Lavi's expression suddenly darkened, the younger male suddenly standing and yanking Neah to his feet. The Noah yelped, startled and in slight pain.

"Now listen, you. Why does the Order want you so badly?"

Neah pulled himself from the hold, rubbing his arm and brushing himself off a bit.

"I'll answer you if you don't try to dislocate any of my limbs again."

Lavi rolled his eye a bit but kept his hands off of the young Noah.

"The Order is after me because I'm a Noah. Isn't that obvious? The only reason they want me more than the others is because I'm am living inside my nephew's brain."

Neah nodded, seemingly done with his mini-rant.

* * *

Not the greatest chapter of all time, huh? 8DD  
I'll try and write more next time. x3

ANYWAYS, I'm using whatever suggestions I can get. Leave them in the reviews~! :D


	8. Sneaky?

OH LOOKIE, A SHORT CHAPTER.  
But still, a chapter. xDD

UHH... this one is kinda boring (in my eyes).  
But enjoy. :3

-Man doesn't belong to me... if it did, it would never be finished and Allen would be a moe blob all the time.

* * *

Lavi could see that Neah was pouting now, but he suppressed his urge to cuddle the older male again. He wasn't trying to get himself killed or anything.

So Lavi distracted himself by toying with his shirt hem, only pausing when he noticed the small amount of blood on Neah's wrists. The faded marks of ropes were also present, but those were ignored by Lavi, suddenly grasping the other's hands for a better look.

The redhead ran his fingers over the small wounds gently, Neah blinking in confusion.

"How... how did this happen... ?"

Lavi gave the Noah a look of concern, still holding onto his hands. Neah answered after a moment of puzzled silence.

"Oh... well... They kind of had me tied up with ropes while the interrogation was going on... This happened while trying to escape..."

His voice was sheepish, as if he didn't like to admit to running away.

_Why am I telling him this... ? Isn't he supposed to be... the enemy?_

As if on cue, Lavi shook his head.

"Enemy or not, I need to get you bandaged up."

The redhead began to lead Neah from the room, not getting too much resistance.

"But it's not even that deep... or bleeding, for that matter..."

Lavi dragged him out anyway.

_He really is a mother hen..._

Neah gave up protesting, following along quietly as they passed door after door.

The Noah felt sure that someone was going to catch him, but no one ever walked by the odd pair.

_Strange... It's as if the building is deserted..._

Eventually, they did reach their destination: a door identical to all others.

Lavi unlocked it, walking inside with Neah in tow. He left the Noah standing by the now-closed door, rummaging through a drawer to find something for the other's blood-stained wrists.

He gave a cry of triumph when he found guaze.

Lavi came back over to Neah, motioning for him to sit on the bed. The Noah did so, mattress dipping only slightly.

"Now, sit still so I can do this."

Lavi began to wrap Neah's wrists in the bandages, his lower lip sticking out in concentration. The elder of the two didn't shift, only his head moving as he looked about the room.

There weren't any pictures on the walls, four grey slabs of concrete staring back at Neah. What he did notice were towering stacks of books, magazines, newspapers, and any other reading materials he could possibly imagine.

But it didn't exactly surprise him.

_Allen's memories say that he... and his 'grandfather,' are bookmen..._

Lavi finished up bandaging Neah's barely-wounded wrists, nodding his head.

"There we go. Now, I suppose you're hungry? I doubt they were feeding you for the last few days..."

The Noah perked up a bit, nodding hopefully. He had been starved for nearly a week now, the interrogator unwilling to give him more than the bare minimum for survival.

"But we'll have to figure out a way to feed you without being caught."

* * *

SNEAKY FOOD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I guess.  
... -goes to watch Ace Ventura and eat sammiches-


	9. A Short, Short Chapter Full of Neah

Hi guess who isn't dead.

Spoiler alert: it's me. I'm the one who's not dead.

So I know I haven't updated this in a year or so, but on a whim, I looked up Neah on tumblr, and many, many memories popped up. If you're still following, hello and how have you not given up on me yet. If you've stopped following, I don't blame you.

I'm sure my writing style has changed a bit since my last actual update. Also, the point of view will be first person from now on (probably).

-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

I sit on the bed for a few moments after Lavi has left, quietly looking over the bandages he wrapped around not only my wrists, but the bottoms of my hands and halfway up my arms. He overshot it a bit.

Slowly, I slide onto the floor next to a tall stack of books, not quite tall enough to fall with a single touch, but close enough that it could be an issue. Plucking the top book from the stack, I lean back against the bed frame, opening the book and beginning to read.

Within no more than 20 minutes, I'm fast asleep.

The sound of footsteps wakes me, and I'm awake in instants, my heart hammering in panic.

_who is it who is it am I going to be killed someone help someone help someone help_

The Allen-flutter doesn't respond.

My mind only stops racing when Lavi, grinning, red-headed Lavi, walks in. His smile fades after he realizes how frightened I look.

"It's only me," he murmurs, kicking the door shut and coming over. I manage a weak smile and a nod, taking the plate of food Lavi offers me, somehow able to thank him without my voice quaking too terribly much.

I practically cry as I start wolfing down the food, ravenous from so long being kept captive. Lavi stays quiet, letting me eat.

_thank you thank you thank you thank you_

I'm nearly in tears.

* * *

Better? Worse?

Like me to continue even though I pretty much abandoned you guys?

Leave a review. c:


End file.
